


Loyalty

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes you out to eat but he only has eyes for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

Your eyes wandered to the man beside you; you couldn't help but stare at him. The way the light hit his hair just right to make it show all the different colors that resided there. You loved the way his eyes watched everything around him, not because he was bored, but because he was protective.

A hand rose to your waist as if to say he knew you were watching him. He didn't even have to look at you. You repeated the action on him, watching him smile a bit.

"Table for two is ready, please follow me," the hostess said, keeping her eyes on Clint. Even when she lead you to the table, she would turn to look at him to see if he was watching her. She even put an extra sway to her hips, hoping he would notice.

You both sat across from each other and he automatically ordered the drink he knew you loved. You smiled and he took your hand in his. Gosh how you loved to feel his calloused fingers against your soft skin. 

As you ate, the waitresses did their best to get Clint's attention. The most they could get was when he paid the check, but even then he didn't really look at them. "I'll go get the car," he said before kissing your cheek.

"Some man you got there," a woman said on the way out.

You couldn't help smiling before answering, "yeah, he's loyal to the ones he loves."


End file.
